1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to plumbing helpers and, more particularly, to an improved toilet bowl and drain plunger.
2. Prior Art
Conventional drain and toilet bowl plungers generally comprise a resilient rubber, smooth walled bell shaped plunger portion and a cylindrical handle connected to the upper end thereof. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,496,525; 2,066,773; and 2,042,372. Such devices parallel rubber vacuum pumps used for other purposes, such as the pump of U.S. Pat. No. 2,463,458. More exotically shaped bell drain plungers are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,188,960 and 2,844,826.
Conventional drain and toilet bowl plungers are generally characterized by being difficult to use. Thus, the rubber bell is initially very difficult to compress, then suddenly collapses. This causes a sudden shock on or surge to the drain and may loosen plumbing connections. Moreover, the rubber rim of the bell does not fit a toilet bowl properly to provide an effective seal, but slips around in the bowl, so that strong controlled pressure and vacuum cannot be exerted on the toilet drain to clear it of a blockage. While conventional plungers are generally better adapted for use in kitchen sinks, drain tubs and the like, they are seriously deficient for use with toilets, as pointed out above.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved toilet drain blockage removing device which allows a smoothly controlled amount of pressure and vacuum to be exerted on the toilet drain, so as to protect the drain from damage, and which is easy and efficient to use. The device preferably should be durable and have readily replaceable parts. The seal exerted by the device should be improved over conventional plungers to provide quicker better drain clearing results. Such device should be capable of being made in a variety of efficient configurations at low cost from readily available materials.